The Phobia List
by Misa Kagekatsu
Summary: Spiders, the dark, heights, clowns- Everyone is afraid of something, right? So, shall we now see what our favorite Vocaloids are hiding? Feel free to make a request! *Drabble/Mini-shot series* *Rated T for safety*
1. Ablutophobia

_**A/N: Hello, my name is Misa Kagekatsu. This is my first story for Vocaloid, so please take care of me! *bows***_

_**(Blanket) Disclaimer: The Vocaloids are not mine, nor are the phobias. All credit goes to their creators, and www. phobialist. com [Remove the spaces].**_

* * *

**The Phobia** **List:**

**Ablutophobia- Fear of washing or bathing. (Oliver)***

Far off in a dingy orphanage, one could hear the sounds of a young boy escaping his ward.

"Oliver! Get back here! You haven't washed since you've 'banned' shoes, and that was two freaking months ago!"

The blond boy in question only laughed, bare feet poised royally on a toppled chair.

"No! I am the King of England, and kings weren't ever forced to take stupid baths! All the chocolate they want, and no one like you to stop em'."

Panting, the green-haired helper, Sonika, arrived with a washcloth in her hand. "Now, now, Ollie, what if I gave you a piece of chocolate? Just our little secret. Only if, though, you go take a shower now."

"CHOCOLATE?! Why didn't you say so earlier?" Oliver's golden eye widened in excitement despite not seeing anything, "Come on, whatcha' waiting for, Sonika? To the Kingdom of Bathroom!"

Sonika could only sigh as the little male jumped off the chair and sped away on his imaginary horse. _Just what have I done?_

**Acarophobia- Fear of itching or of the insects that cause itching. (Akaito)**

"KAITO! NIGAITO!"

"Eh?" Blue and green heads whipped around from watching television to look at their red-haired brother, who stormed into the room itching his back furiously.

"Did either one of you put a chili pepper down my back again? I said they're for eating, not for one of your cruel-AH!" Akaito suddenly flopped forward onto the carpet, scratching his neck, arms, and other reachable body parts.

Kaito and his little brother shot up from the couch, standing over their twitching brother. Neither one noticed Kaiko skipping past them with a bottle of itch cream in her hand, nor did they see tiny red ants crawl out from underneath Akaito.

"Do you think he's dead?" Nigaito asked, poking Akaito. "I hope not, cause' I want to put chili peppers down his back again."

The blue haired man shrugged. "Nah, he's fine. I could go for some ice cream though; want some?"

"Sure." With that, Kaito and Nigaito enjoyed a delicious bowl of mango ice cream, not paying attention to their convulsing sibling.

**Acerophobia- Fear of sourness. (Kaiko)**

When asked what her favorite flavor is, Kaiko only responds with a nonchalant wave and a happy, "Anything not sour."

They assume it's natural for her to adore ice-cream because she reflects her genderbend, but really she likes ice-cream for only one reason: it doesn't make her lips pucker.

She can handle spicy, but not to the extent of her brother Akaito; she tolerates bitter, although she much prefers Gumi's homemade caramels; salty things don't bother her; and finally, she accepts savory, though Kaiko never knew what it was in the first place.

Yet, she wants to toss everything sour over a bridge. Or into a nuclear reactor, where it can't bother her with the familiar taste of heartbreak. Kaiko gags when she even looks at orange sherbet, much to the dismay of Rin. No, sour simply wasn't for the young bluenette.

After all, why remind yourself of acidic pain when you can enjoy sweet fantasies?

**Achluophobia- Fear of darkness. [Scotophobia] (Kiyoteru)**

At first glance, one could never think that the impeccably dressed teacher, Hiyama Kiyoteru, had a fear at all. Glasses set intimidatingly under brown locks, Kiyo-sensei was not a man to be reckoned with, as shown by his students' bleeding papers. Even those who knew him well, to whom he reluctantly revealed his teddy bear nature, did not suspect that the kind man held a fear only capable by children: the dark.

Strictly speaking, the void of light was not what scared him, rather, it was what _lay underneath_. Long ago, before Kiyoteru climbed voraciously to attain his current position, he had worked as a spy for his hometown's government. A young lad of 17, Kiyo ruthlessly pursued his enemies, caught in a tangling web of destruction. Despite it all, Kiyoteru possessed a calm nature, which only erupted under extreme circumstances.

For years, he complacently carried out his duties, but he knew he was destined for something greater-which he finally found in _her. _They met at one of the lesser known clubs, one with lavish dancing and exotic flowers. From there, midnight rendezvous and a fierce desire to protect his future became a daily part of Kiyoteru's life. She represented a blinding hope, but little did he know it would turn into horrible despair, all due to the government's betrayal. The darkness did little to mask his retaliation.

_However_, Kiyoteru thought while leaning over to turn on his nightlight,_ that's a different story_.

**Acousticophobia- Fear of noise. (Meiko)**

Meiko thought it ironic, really, that an accomplished singer such as herself could be bothered by something as trivial as noise. There is always something to hear, even in dead silence. She couldn't take it any longer; she had to get out of here.

The 22-year-old searched the counter tops with her warm brown eyes, finally snatching a pair of keys and a blood-red coat with her perfectly manicured hands. She walked out of her apartment, trying to ignore the surrounding noises of birds chirping and cars racing by. Once safely nestled inside her soundless electric car, Meiko pulled out onto the highway, intending to arrive at her favorite country house.

Whereas the countryside provided much needed solitude, the city forced Meiko to actually appreciate the noise, if only for her beloved apprentices. The brunette couldn't help but smile at the memory of the young ones- once silent, they now spoke with the passion and ferocity of lion cubs. Despite the initial hardships, Meiko taught those two the importance of voice and thoughts, the importance of waiting for tomorrow. Even when their ears plugged and their screams echoed, it only emphasized they were _alive_.

The brunette cut off the engine as she pulled into the driveway, '_Perhaps, noise isn't so bad after all, though I much prefer silence.'_

**Acrophobia- Fear of heights. [Altophobia] [Hypsiphobia] (Len)**

"Now, where are they...sniff sniff." Just one particular morning in the Vocaloid household, if one gazed into the humongous kitchen, a small blond boy with his hair tied into a miniature ponytail could be seen sniffing around for his favorite food, much like an eager puppy.

With keen senses, the male directed his gaze upward, cerulean eyes widening at the sight of the object of his affection: the banana. He would've started salivating and wagging his non-existent tail if he didn't notice its location...on top of the refrigerator. Not just any refrigerator though, but the second tallest one in the entire house, which was probably filled to the brim with Kaito's ice creams. Only Gakupo, Kaito, and Luki could reach the top, and the others (except for him, Rin, Yuki, Oliver, and other children of course) just managed with the step-ladder by the refrigerator's side.

As he didn't feel like jumping, nor did he want to risk the step-ladder of death, Len gulped at the thought of what he was about to do. After making sure his mirror image was in the shower and the others far away from him, Len quietly tiptoed down to his shared room and carefully opened Rin's closet.

Shuddering at the memory of several cross-dressings, either for songs or by crazy fangirls (A.K.A. Kuroneko), Len mentally cursed himself as he pulled out Rin's 6-inch white high heel shoes. God, how they would laugh if they saw him now. _No,_ he resolved, _it's all worth it_. He could basically taste the sweet, creamy banana as he attempted to stand up.

_How the heck do girls walk around in these?_ The male blushed remembering the amount of times Rin had fallen on him while wearing heels. Glancing down to make sure his legwarmers covered his feet, Len quickly rushed to the refrigerator, where he was still too short. _Dang._ He began jumping, trying futilely to reach his prize.

At the last minute, his fruit was snatched away- only to be in the hand of a certain blue-haired ice cream obsessed idiot. "Are you wearing heels, Len? You know, you could've asked for help, shota," Kaito's sapphire eyes sparkled as he tossed the plantain over.

Len immediately began cradling his precious baby, only adding as an afterthought to Kaito's retreating back, "I AM NOT A SHOTA!"

**Aerophobia- Fear of drafts, air swallowing, or airbourne noxious substances. (Gakupo)**

"Oh Gaku-chan, where are you? You still haven't finished your cake," a clear voice rang out, not going unnoticed by the amethyst-haired samurai, who was failing to conceal his luscious hair underneath a red hat.

Gakupo cringed, "Y-Yes, Princess Luka? I'm afraid t-that I have prior commitments, s-so I cannot taste your l-lovely cake."

His attempts to hide behind the mailbox were useless as a fair, pink-haired maiden came into view holding a piece of cake in her gloved hands. Normally, Gakupo loved cake, but even though Princess Luka was kind enough to bake one just for him, he couldn't look at her newest 'masterpiece': The Fruit of the Sea. It sounded delicious, but unfortunately Luka decorated the cream-filled cake with her favorite food, tuna. She was now currently trying to feed him a piece that contained a giant eyeball.

"Silly Gaku-chan, of course you'll taste it. Len!" An adorable blond boy with a mushroom for a hat suddenly appeared. "Open Gaku's mouth. Now~" Luka smiled sadistically.

"Lenners! Why me? Don't!" Gakupo pleaded. Len cast an apologetic look at him before pulling out a vial of sulfur and a fan, wafting the rotten smell to the samurai. Gakupo couldn't help but gag, fearful of the accompanying wind. Of course, the moment his mouth opened, Luka plunged her concoction into his throat. She smirked as the purple-haired man immediately swallowed, turning notably green and fainting soon after.

"Looks like that was a success. Now, shall we find Kai-kun, Len?"

**Aeroacrophobia- Fear of open high places. (Gumi)**

_"Mommy! What awe we doing hewe? I wanna go pway a game!"_

_"Don't worry, sweetie, we're just here to appreciate the beautiful sky. Don't you want to fly?"_

Famous last words...Gumi shuddered as she tried to block the memory of her mother and her five-year-old self. They were as radically different as could be: Gumi preferred the compact earth while her mother yearned to become one with the clouds.

Sometimes, Gumi's mother dragged her reluctant daughter to the very top of skyscrapers, mountains, anything high really. The little green-haired girl hated it, but endured the trial for her beloved mother. She was fine if there were railings, but otherwise the wind chilled her down to her core.

The excursions continued until she was ten, when suddenly the railing broke out from underneath her mother. The greenette couldn't do anything but sob and fight against other the bystanders' arms. Her mother was pronounced dead on impact, 2,000 feet below.

Thinking back on it, Gumi was glad that her mother finally got her chance to fly, as they were too poor to afford a plane ride. She missed her mother dearly, green eyes searching the clouds amongst her position on the mountain. Faint festival sounds came from below, but the now sixteen-year-old only sighed, breath lingering in a faint puff of smoke. She was definitely a down-to-earth girl, but sometimes it was nice to escape the world, if only for a little while.

**Aeronausiphobia- Fear of vomiting secondary to airsickness. (SeeU)**

_You can do this, SeeU. Show your stomach who's boss. You will be fine. _The blond Korean girl repeated this mantra to herself as she followed her friends through the insane queues of Tokyo Haneda Airport. As part of a famous singing band, the Vocaloids occasionally created debuts in other countries, this time being the first for SeeU.

Even though she was relatively new to the Vocaloid 'family', they were all pleasant and caring; they noticed when their cat-eared friend failed to follow them any longer. "What's wrong, SeeU? Are you okay?" a girl with abnormally long teal pigtails asked.

SeeU could barely stammer out a reply as another girl, this one with long pink hair, berated her friend. "What kind of question is that, Miku? There has to be something. Tell us SeeU."

By this time, SeeU was fearfully looking up at the airplanes outside the window, nervously fingering her skirt. She didn't notice a blond girl with a huge white ribbon speak up, "Ne, could it be that you're scared of flying?"

"I thought cats were supposed to be afraid of water, not air," Rin's mirror image, Len, commented dryly.

Mustering her courage, the Korean girl softly replied, "No, it's not that. I'm afraid that I'll be sick; I get motion sickness easily."

"Why didn't you say so? I have some pills in my purse. Come on, or we'll miss the flight." an exasperated brunette said. SeeU couldn't help but smile at her friends, as they all rushed on to their flight, on route for Australia.

**Agateophobia- Fear of insanity. [Dementophobia] [Maniaphobia] (SF-A2 Miki)**

_(Now approaching subject SF-A2; subject considered to be extremely dangerous. Scientist Furukawa Miki presiding.)_

_*The sound of turning on a tape recorder.*_

_Q: ...?_

_A:_ Oh, is there something to visit little young me? Come closer, I won't bite. Fine, stay there. Well, I suppose I'm Miki...what? You're Miki too? Why, hello me! Haven't we met before? Don't be silly, other me; we're exactly the same-dark, light, does it matter? I don't know.

_Q: ...?_ _...?_

_A: _Insane? I prefer psychopath, doesn't it sound cooler? Right? Either way, I don't mind these chains-I live such a carefree life-won't you join me? All it takes is just a 39 second loop. Ah, well, when I was younger, I used to be so scared of being called crazy...

_Q: ...?_

_A:_ Didn't I tell you about my two bestest friends, Piko and Kaito? Why, we were the happiest anyone could be! Kai loved his ico** and Pi-Pi was sweet, but I don't remember what that is anymore. We met somewhere before, I know. My parents loved me-until one of their patients burned them down. Do you know who saved me? I think it was the light, but the dark ate the other me. Goodbye myself! I'm sure she's happy, aren't you?

_Q: ..._. _...?_

_A:_ Funny now, other me. Don't you have sanity? Isn't that contagious? I'm sure I won't catch it then, so why can't you help me? Stay with me-don't back away now. Only insanity captivates me, and I know you'll like it too. Hello myself and goodbye yourself.

_*Sounds of crashing and footsteps. Transmission ends.*_

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_***Special thanks to Shadowthorn2013 for letting me use her hyper Oliver. The credit is all hers; enjoy!**_

_****Ico means ice cream; it's what my baby sister used to call it.**_

_**There concludes Chapter One! **_

_**By all means, feel free to make a request. You could give me the Vocaloid and a certain thing they're afraid of (i.e. Gakupo is afraid of hair, or something), or even a song to base it off of. Pairings are fine, groups, anything at all. If there is someone already selected, I will try to work it in, or else I shall PM you. Also, let me know what type of genre you would like. Thanks! **_

_**You shall get virtual cookies if you can name my song references. :3**_

_**Review, ne? Let me know what you think! **_

_**~Misa Kagekatsu**_


	2. Agliophobia

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any references; all belong to his or her original owner.**_

* * *

**Agliophobia- Fear of pain. (VY2- Yuma) [Algophobia] [Odynophobia or Odynephobia]**

_Beat Beat_

Ouch, please stop. Tell me why it hurts. It hurts so much, don't you know? Only you. I trust only you. I want you. I want you to know. The pain. I don't like it.

_Beat Beat_

It's cold, so very cold. The rain's hammering pounds the drum in my heart. No, it's not that. I've hurt myself, but I don't know how, it hurts. There's a bottle of poison in your hand. Dark tango. Help me, only you. Tell me why I hurt to hurt. Why not someone else? Why? I lock myself up, but pound and rattle the cage. Deaf ears and deaf minds. Oh gosh, it hurts, and I'm so very cold.

_Beat Beat_

You're Mizki and I'm Yuma, or maybe I'm Mizki and you're Yuma, just make it stop! It hurts, so very much. You tell me quiet, eat it, and it'll go, but how can I when it hurts to hurt? Ouch, ouch, ouch. There it happens again, I don't know how. I only eat sweet things. Can these lies help me? Only you. Fly away, fly away, but I can't in this rain. I'm scared to death. Please, do I see your hand?

_Beat Beat_

Go away, go away you tell me. It'll all be better. You'll call when I need help? Does it hurt? Keep, hold, release, and repeat. Help me. Now, it's gone. The pain's away, and so are you. Mizki or Yuma? Who are you and I? Ouch. Oh gosh, here it comes again. You and I should be gone, so why isn't it as well? Ah, it hurts again. Tell me why I hurt to hurt? I'm so very cold. Game over.

_Beat Bea-_

**Agoraphobia- Fear of open spaces or of being in crowded, public places like markets. Fear of leaving a safe place. (Rei and Lapis)**

They were complete and polar opposites, but they had one thing in common: they both hated the outdoors.

He was, by all means, a creature of the night. Many have reported chills by imagining his luminous golden eyes following them when the shadows fall. With his stark black hair and mysterious demeanor, he was not much of a brother figure, except to his dear twin Rui. In comparison to his lighter counterpart, Kagene Rei redeemed the title, "Prince of Darkness".

By contrast, she was a little fairy, barely 6 inches tall. Her height bothered her at first, but she grew used to it, sometimes playing pranks on some of the older and taller Vocaloids. However, her indigo and violet-colored strands easily gave her position away when she wished to watch her handiwork. Her voice was sweet, immediately infusing all those around her with a sense of tranquility. Aoki Lapis was known by all as the "Princess of Light", and rightly so.

The two that could have nothing to do with each other, quickly became brother-and-sister one day when all the other Vocaloids went on a shopping trip. Rei stayed because he loathed crowds—they gave him the creeps with all the potential crime—and he wanted to nurse his sister, who had fallen ill a few days ago. After nodding goodbye to his 'relatives', the black-haired boy sauntered into the kitchen, when he noticed a little blue blip trying to lift the sugar pot.

Aoki Lapis decided to stay home because Master had just informed her of potential dangers that could happen when she interacts with strangers—robbery, murder, pickpocketing, arson; the list goes on and on. Especially with her height, the outside posed an even greater threat. The bluenette was independent, but she loved the company of others more. The day the Vocaloids went out, Lapis sought to make herself a cup of tea when she suddenly found herself staring into a pair of huge amber eyes.

Wordlessly, Rei smiled and helped an astonished Lapis make her tea, along with one cup for Rui. Lapis grinned and chattered to the silent boy about everything, including the reason why she stayed inside. Rui was sitting up, much healthier when they arrived, and from there a beautiful friendship was born. Though the outside scared both of them, the meeting between the "Prince of Darkness," and the "Princess of Light," signified a sibling relationship created in best of places: home.

**Agraphobia- Fear of sexual abuse. [Contreltophobia] (Lily)**

A lone bird flew overhead on the deserted road, with only the silhouette of a person representing life. The person herself came into view soon after, her brown-heeled boots clacking with every step. Wrapping her yellow trimmed coat tighter against herself, Lily tried to ignore the breeze that caressed her legs. Her icy blue eyes searched the barren sky, thinking about why she ran away from home. Again.

Despite her gaudy reputation at school and her rather indecent way of dressing, Lily was a girl who secretly wished to be treated like a princess, like in that one song. She should've never been so influenced by those gorgeous models when she was younger, for it only attracted attention-including the wrong type. The blonde's never present mother failed to prepare Lily against the world, making it worse when she brought home 'flings' who would only abuse her in presence of the young child.

_Why can't my Romeo come? _Lily masked her longing of being treated sweetly every time she saw other couples-a stuttering Len presenting roses to his equally blushing Rin; Gakupo declaring his love repeatedly for the lovely Luka; and even Kaito sharing his precious ice cream with Miku. A certain brown-haired boy with adorable glasses had caught her eye, but Lily wondered if everything was just a facade. _Still..._she thought as a single wrapper danced by her feet.

The blonde sighed. Time to go home and face her mother and new step-dad again, bruises clearly evident on her mother's arms. Lily hated feeling useless, but she also wanted to be pampered, one day. _The number one princess in the whole world, so hurry up and save me, my Romeo._

**Agrizoophobia- Fear of wild animals. (Leon)**

"Whose genius idea was it to bring me to an African safari, again? Enlighten me," a blond man glared with piercing green eyes at his friends, namely Lola, Miriam, Meiko, and Kaito. Apparently, as a reward for being the first five Vocaloids, Master decided to send them away for 'relaxation' time. Leon suspected that it was really so the Master could cater to the demands of the newest pop stars, including Hatsune Miku and the Kagamines. Anyway, apparently someone called BaKaito managed to mix up the flights, trading their destination of sunny Hawaii to the dusty, jungle-filled land of Africa.

While the girls bickered below him, Leon chose that time to collect his thoughts—the first chance he's had since coming here. Gosh, it was such a surprise when they landed. Needless to say, a poor blue man almost threw a tantrum at being grounded from his treat for a month. Leon rested his back against the tree, thinking wistfully of Hawaiian beaches. He was looking forward to night-time luaus, hula dances, and sipping from a coconut! Instead, he gets to enjoy insane temperatures, insane mosquitoes, and insane wildlife.

Leon flinched as a mosquito buzzed close by—how he hated animals. Well, he was fine with them in a zoo, where they can't hurt him. He also didn't mind household pets, though he made sure they were tamed. Wild animals though, scared the tulips out of him. So what if he liked tulips, they were sweet. Just why Master named him "lion", Leon will never know.

As he was debating his masculinity, Leon peered over the side of the tree he was hugging directly into the murderous eyes of a lion. _Now, how am I going to get out of here alive, that is the question._

**Agyrophobia- Fear of streets or crossing the street. [Dromophobia for latter] (Neru)**

"Neru, watch out!"

"Neru, be careful!"

"Akita, move your sorry butt before you're run over!"

Neru this and Neru that, couldn't a girl get any peace around here? It's not like she's crossing the street or anything. The blonde tsundere shook her head in confusion as she closed her ever-present cell phone. Her golden eyes scanned the road before falling on to restaurant she was supposed to meet her crush...at the other side of the road. With an irrational fear of streets and the permanent decision they represented, Neru bit her lip, deciding what to do.

"Yo Akita!" Neru's head snapped up, finding the object of her affections walking toward her. He wasn't exactly the kindest of people, with red eyes that seemed to rip your soul apart, or with a lingering cigarette stub in his mouth. Still, Neru's heart seemed to melt when he was around, not that she'd admit it in years. He'll just have to accept being in the friend zone.

"Let's move it," Dell jerked his head toward the restaurant, waiting patiently for her to cross the street. Neru tried to stall, and with a grin, turned and fled toward the southern part of the city.

"Catch me if you can!" She called over her shoulder. The silver-haired guy rolled his eyes and proceeded to chase the tsundere, who had surprisingly gained tons of distance in her golden two-inch heels. She led him on quite the chase, all the way to the famous lovers' bridge over the river. Panting heavily, she created a victory sign with her fingers, not even letting the poor boy catch his breath.

Neru walked across to the other side smiling. "Now, we can go." The lengths she would go to avoid streets was beyond even her. Yet, it was all worth it—even that forsaken amount without her phone.

**Aichmophobia- Fear of pins and needles or pointed objects. [Belonephobia] (Kaito)**

_"Kaito-nii, why are you rounding your ice-cream cone tip with a spoon?"_

Kaito stretched out his lanky arms as he prepared to get another bowl of his favorite ice cream. Nothing better to relax on this stressful day then with the best treat; call him obsessed, but the frozen cream was immensely delightful. Lazily, the blue-haired man pulled open his special freezer, halting at the sight of icicles. Eyes widening, Kaito immediately grabbed his spoon and began whacking at the pointy tips, careful not to get struck by falling shards. Quickly he snatched a tub of ice cream and clutched it close to his chest. He looked at the flavor when returning to the couch: pistachio. _Darn_. He could remember something happening while he was eating that before, dealing with...ech, needles.

_A little blue-haired boy was happily eating his pistachio ice cream, not caring if it fell onto his favorite sapphire scarf. Nothing could put him out of his trance, except maybe, his childhood friend. A feisty 6-year-old brunette snuck up behind him, slamming her hand on the table to make him jump. When the boy looked quizzically at her, she grinned, revealing the missing hole where her tooth was supposed to be. She said she lost it in a fight, but Kaito suspected it was the Tooth Fairy. How evil of her! To steal peoples' teeth and then leave money...why not leave ice cream instead?_

_Kaito floated in and out of his sweet thoughts as Meiko babbled about something Luka or someone had shown her. He was brought back to reality when the brunette showed him her hand...which had a needle stuck in her palm. Kaito looked at Meiko horrified while slowly inching away, barely listening,"—and then you just put it through, ain't it cool, BaKaito?"_

_The little boy could only nod hesitantly as he turned and ran for the safest place he knew: his mother's closet, leaving his friend staring after him in confusion. He couldn't go near her for days._

Just as his genderbend preferred sweet things, Kaito preferred round, smooth things, as several loopy childhood drawings showed. Needles and pointy things made him extremely squeamish—he didn't want to be stabbed to death! He also couldn't stand the odd pins and needles feeling when his foot falls asleep. It felt so funny, and it scared him not having control. Suddenly, Kaito turned and limped toward his mother's closet..._not again_, he groaned. His poor ice cream lay melting behind him.

**Ailurophobia- Fear of cats. [Felinophobia] [Elurophobia] [Galeophobia] [Gatophobia] (Miku)**

If there's anything Miku's not, it's certainly a cat person.

Don't get her wrong, she used to love the fluffy creatures. She would spend hours fawning over the cat-based Vocaloids, much to the irritation of Iroha and SeeU. She would drop everything, even leeks, if she found out that a poor kitty became caught in a tree, despite the fact that her reward was several scratches. Her habit of glomping cute things caused many of the younger Vocaloids to avoid the tealette, for she loved to dress them up in adorable outfits, no matter the gender.

Her biggest weaknesses though, were the Kagamines. Miku fit the role of 'older sister' quite well, and secretly adored Rin and Len falling into awkward poses together. They were so cute, especially when she managed to put cat ears on them. While Rin had her certain charms, Len was just slightly cuter with a reluctant attitude, especially in that one video they all made.

She could remember it clearly—she was the queen, and the others tortured little Len, who was supposed to save the world with magical 'kitty' powers or something of the like. Needless to say, he was extremely embarrassed. He grew all huffy when Master and the others wouldn't listen to him. Miku's character was supposed to get a nosebleed at the sight of Len, but in reality, she did!

The queen swore revenge, and revenge did she swear. Normally, the young tealette wouldn't be affected by her acting roles, but this one had hit her hard. She wasn't able to look at Len for an entire week after that, still plotting to seek vengeance. Now, she could hear Master, Gakupo, and Kaito drag little Lenners away for a VanaN'Ice rehearsal and his pitiful cries amongst Rin's laughter.

Goodness, how she feared cats and her resulting sanity.

**Albuminurophobia- Fear of kidney disease. (Luki)**

"Ne, Luki, how come your skin is fairer than your sister's?"

Pin drop silence. Not even the waves of the pool the Vocaloid High Chorus were at could be heard. Then collectively, face palms at the teal-haired boy's utter stupidity. All seemed worried, except for a furious Luka and enraged Rin, the latter of whom was mad at Len for accidentally hitting her in the face (and catching her around the waist in their tag game). The moment Luka stood up and marched toward her brother, all quickly resumed his or her activities, leaving Mikuo to his fate.

Just now realizing what he said, Mikuo clapped a hand over his mouth and began stammering apologies. His attempts were futile as a pink-haired demon hoisted him by the thin T-shirt he wore over swimming shorts. "What did you say, you idiot?" A deadly calm voice, just before the storm. Gakupo couldn't even go near his 'precious princess' when she's that livid.

"N-Nothing! J-just asking Luki here why he d-drinks so much w-water," Mikuo half-heartedly said, fearing her wrath.

"That's what I thought. But as a parting gift..." _Smack!_ Mikuo looked helplessly toward his sister, who only shook her head as Luka began walking away. He raised his hand to his cheek and glanced up at Luki, who was still chugging extreme amounts of water. Under Mikuo's scrutinizing glare, the pink-haired boy lazily hoisted the teal boy up and answered his question.

"For your information, it's not to be beautiful-though I _am_ awesome-it's because if I don't, I'll get kidney disease and DIE!" With that, Luki grabbed Mikuo by the shoulders and shook him violently. "I'm too young to die! How will others be able to appreciate my awesome face if I'm gone?! I must keep up my kidneys, do you hear me?!-"

While Luki was dramatizing about his horrendous fate, Mikuo did the only thing any sane man would do: He slapped Luki full across the face. Nonplussed, Mikuo yelled, "Baka! You aren't going to die soon! Don't be an idiot! I got slapped by Luka because of you. Besides, you do know that you can live with only half a kidney, right? Even then, I'm sure you can get a transplant. Chill," He raised a teal eyebrow.

Luki's Prussian blue eyes widened in excitement, "You can? That's great! But I must keep up my figure! Thanks Mikuo! I now challenge you to a volleyball match. Go!" He slapped Mikuo on the back and ran off toward the pool, performing a perfect cannonball. Mikuo shrugged and ignored his bruising body; thus, ending another day at the pool.

**Alektorophobia- Fear of chickens. (Piko)***

_"Subject 1 moving steadily north-north-west toward his prey. Merciless."_

_"Subjects 2 and 3 move to join number 1, eyes in this direction-The mission may be in jeopardy. REPEAT. The mission may be in-"_

_"False alarm. The mission is safe. Continuing report on Subjects 4 and 5-4 is _GAH!_"_

A certain silver-haired boy yelped as someone stepped on his unconventional USB tail. He looked up, mouth open and ready to confront the offender, but snapped it shut as he met the red-eyed gaze of his long-time crush.

"Why are you stalking chickens, Piki-Piki? And in the bushes, no less," an amused pinkette chuckled, eyes sparkling.

"Get down, Miki! Or they'll come and eat you. I once fed them a chicken pot pie, and they ate it all! Nasty little critters. For your information, I am not stalking chickens...just observing them," Piko's heterochromatic eyes glared at his companion, full of contempt for the animals clucking behind him. After a few minutes of intense staring, Piko sighed and turned away, admitting the truth.

"Fine...they thought my awesome ahoge was a stupid worm. A STUPID WORM. H-Hey! It's not funny!" He stammered upon hearing his crush's muffled snickers.

"Silly Piko, don't you know the saying 'The best way to get rid of your fears is to face them'?" Miki fought with effort to smother her giggles, but failed upon seeing Piko's distressed expression. "Well then, shall I help you?"

"I'm not afraid of them! I—BACAW!" Piko immediately jumped out of the concealing foliage the minute her fingers made their way to his sides. Of course, being the clumsy shota he's known for, the silver-haired boy immediately flopped forward onto his face inches away from a freshly made pile of chicken dung. The feathered fiends immediately rushed over at the prospect of new food, pecking eagerly at Piko's white strands.

"Hold...it...in," Piki-Piki struggled not to cry as his crush erupted in raucous laughter behind him, resigning himself to befriend the poultry that were currently trying to devour his worm of an ahoge.

**Alliumphobia- Fear of garlic. (Zatsune Miku)**

"Spaghetti?"

"Check!"

"Tomatoes?"

"Check!"

"Garlic?"

"NOOO! No way in heck will you ever use that thing of an abomination!" The two girls in charge of cooking that week suddenly startled as a sharp voice sliced through the air, followed by an immense banging as the door slammed open and fell off its hinges.

"That's the fifth one this week!" a tealette's protest suddenly shorted as she met the eyes of her darker counterpart, whose red eyes were positively livid with suppressed fury. The poor girl could do nothing but clutch her spoon as Zatsune Miku advanced, oblivious to everything but the strange, white bulb-shaped vegetable in Luka's hand.

"Don't you know how much they smell? If you use that much, then why not dig yourself a grave? Not to mention the putrid taste! No, I don't care if they're related to leeks, they're still infinitely stupid!" Zatsune snapped at the towering original when she lifted a hand in protest. Miku only prayed as the other pink-haired girl slowly stepped backward.

Ashen hair swirling, Zatsune raised her hand to emphasize her hatred of the well-known spice, when a sudden voice caused the girls to jump, albeit the evil one. "Could it be, Zatsune, that you are a vampire? After all, what explains your hatred?" Zeito offered a rare smirk from his position of leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed. Raven-colored strands fell thickly over his right eye as he sent a meaningful glance at Zatsune, leaving the kitchen with his yo-yo trailing behind.

Luka and Miku shared a confused glance as Zatsune suddenly spun around to yell after her fellow dark companion, "Vampire? The only vampire here is you, because you freaking sparkle in the sunlight! You've been watching too much of that American crap—what's it called? _Highlight_?**I'm not through with you, mister!"

As soon as she set foot in the open doorway, Zatsune looked back over her shoulder at the two stupefied girls. "You better not add any of that into my pasta," she added, "Creepy, nasty vegetable."

_Huh. _The Vocaloid girls thought, _who knew Zatsune had a weakness?_

* * *

_**A/N: Man, I'm so mean to our shotas.../shot**_

_***True story: My sister and cousins are scared of the chickens my grandmotherkeeps in the backyard. O.o**_

_****No offense to any Twilight fans.**_

**_Anyway, I hurried to get this chapter up, because today is a special holiday for me! (If you find out which one, kudos to you, but please don't hate). So happy holidays!_**

**_References are slighter harder, so try your best! I think I have enough cookies left. :3_**

**_I will most likely not be able to post for the next week or two, reason is disclosed. So review as a present, ne? _**

**_Requests are still needed (make as many as you want), and let me know about my writing, if you wish. :)_**

**_I'll have to cut this short, but do drop a review! Thanks to all those who favorited/followed/reviewed! You have no idea how happy you've made me. :D_**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_**MizuneMinamiki: **Mizune! Getta up off that thing, and shake til' you feel better! (Robots? No?) :P No, I don't think you replied to my PM either. Oh well, we all have those moments, don't we? XD Glad you like it, but really all credit for Oliver goes to Shadowthorn2013 for that one. I need to expand my Vocaloid database :P Exactly! I bet you'll love Piko's this time. ;) But what wouldn't you do if you could get chocolate? Or a banana...Speaking of Len, he's crazy. What scares ME is that he knows how to use heels (coming from one who doesn't wear them). XD That would totally make a good story/collab, 'What would you do for a _(insert character item)'. :3 You've never had a Klondike bar! Why? :o They're not that bad, just messy. Why thank you! Even though I have no idea to spell it either... Song of the moment, though. Mikune! [Ech, no, I don't like that]. Cookie for you! :D_

**_Katize_**_** Luka:** Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it! You get a cookie! I'll update faster for you then X3. Yay!_

**_Luna the Darkness Princess: _**_Lots of people seem to know that one, I guess. But cookie! Yay! You were the only one to get the Go! Go! Mario reference, so nice job! By the way, I like your name :)_

_**RandomPersonWithoutAName: **I gave you a name, Random :P. I was actually planning on doing that one, you little mind reader. :) Feel free to make another request. Thanks for reading!_

_**theunhappytwins:** I'll have to find that one work then :P Thanks for reading. You got most of the other references though, so wow (Didn't think Corrupted Flower was that noticeable). You (and all, really) missed Kiyo's "Under the Darkness", and some minor ones, but no problem. Cookie for you! :3 Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_**~Misa Kagekatsu** _


End file.
